


Теория вероятности

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Слав подозревает, что Широ ксенофил, но именно это Славу и надо.





	Теория вероятности

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация: команда Широ на Вольтрон-фесте.

У Слава было много гениальных теорий, но больше всего прямо сейчас его занимала теория о том, что Широ ксенофил.   
Это слово Слав узнал от Синего паладина, и оно только подтверждало предположения. Ведь если у землян есть даже особенное слово для таких пристрастий, вероятность того, что теория верна, резко возрастала — никто не будет придумывать целое слово для одного изолированного инцидента, слово означает, что у землян есть тенденция.  
Это играло на лапу Слава, потому что он пришёл к выводу, что из всех окружающих его существ Широ самый сильный — у него самый главный лев, хоть и не синий, у него светящаяся механическая рука... Жаль, только одна, но Слав не терял надежды убедить Широ заменить и вторую руку такой же. Слав решил, что он должен стать ближе к Широ, ведь если самый сильный паладин будет рядом со ним всегда, шансы на выживание Слава в любой вселенной сильно возрастут.   
— Моё шикарное тело — это проклятие, — пробормотал Слав, глядя в зеркало. Какова вероятность, что Широ захочет вступить с ним в какую-нибудь противоестественную связь? Но с другой стороны, если это гарантировало бы ему вечную безопасность...  
Слав решил понаблюдать за Широ и составить план. И уже через месяц-другой Слав решил, что поведение Широ отлично складывалось в копилку доказательств ксенофилии и подсказывало, что нужно просто найти правильный момент и воспользоваться им, тогда Широ не сможет противиться своей биологии.  
Доказательство 1 — когда какому-нибудь представителю другого биологического вида нужна была помощь, будь то какой-нибудь балмеранец, который наконец решил научиться драться, или Коран, которому нужен был ассистент по ремонтным работам, Широ всегда помогал. Хотя Широ всегда всем помогал, это не самый весомый аргумент, а часть работы Чёрного паладина, и Слав это понимал.  
Доказательство 2 — помощь одно дело, но Широ исполнял просьбы других даже тогда, когда это было для него неудобством. Инженеры Олкари однажды попросили осмотреть руку Широ, и он им позволил. А ведь даже Слав знал, что к механической руке Широ относится с опаской и неприязнью.  
Доказательство 3 — лучший друг Широ наполовину Галра, хоть по нему с виду и не скажешь. И Слав сам видел, как они обнимались. Близкий контакт третьей степени!  
Доказательство 4 — само собой, Слав изучил все доступные материалы о прошлом Широ, а то вдруг Широ представляет опасность. Материалов было не много, но тема плена и пыток в когтях империи Заркона присутствовала. И тем не менее, Широ общался и с чистокровными Галра. Славу удалось понаблюдать, как Широ говорил с Коливаном о некоем Улазе и даже сочувственно хлопал Коливана по плечу. Это, по мнению Слава, означало, что притяжение Широ к другим биологическим видам так сильно, что преодолевает психологические барьеры.   
После этого Слав решил, что собрал достаточно доказательств и можно было приступать к решительным действиям. Он подошёл к Широ, когда тот в одиночестве сидел на диване в общей комнате и читал что-то о предстоящей дипломатической миссии.  
— Слав, это ты... — сказал Широ и сделал то странное выражение лица, которое постоянно появлялось у землян при виде Слава. Он ещё не совсем разобрался в тонкостях мимики этих существ, потому условно классифицировал это выражение как "осознание собственной неполноценности в присутствии гения".  
— В этой реальности я это я, — подтвердил Слав и сразу же выдал заранее подготовленную фразу, которая, по его мнению, должна была надавить сразу на все точки воздействия, перед которыми Широ имел слабость: помощь другому существу, принятие его механической руки, физический контакт и напоминание о том, что и Слав кое-что знает о том, каково живётся пленникам Галра.  
— Почеши мне спинку, — сказал Слав и, глядя в вытаращенные глаза Широ, добавил: — Я сам не могу, у меня лапки. Никто меня не чесал с тех пор, как меня поймали Галра...  
— Ладно, ладно, не нужно давить на жалость, — пробормотал Широ и протянул руку к Славу.  
— Не этой рукой, той рукой!   
Широ замер и медленно посмотрел на ту руку.  
— Я не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, — сказал он. Слав посмотрел на него с самым не впечатлённым видом, на который был способен.  
— Ладно, — повторил Широ, сдался и начал чесать спину Слава.  
Идеальная скорость и сила чесания! Точное попадание прямо в самое чувствительное для чесания место! Слав и сам не подозревал, насколько ему это было нужно, но пришёл в себя только тогда, когда свалился на пол, попискивал от удовольствия и четыре пары его задних лап рефлексивно подёргивались.  
— Всё нормально? — уточнил Широ.  
— Вероятность неудачи моего плана была крайне мала, но жизнь внесла коррективы, — ответил Слав, встал, отряхнулся и просеменил из комнаты. Он-то думал, это Широ не сможет от него больше оторваться, но на самом деле оказалось наоборот — Слав внезапно понял, что нет таких параллельных вселенных, в которых он бы смог жить дальше, не испытывая этих феноменальных ощущений от прикосновений Широ. Нужен был новый план. Пожалуй, следует начать с изучения брачных ритуалов землян. Синий паладин тут весьма пригодится, тем более, синий счастливый цвет Слава... Открывались неожиданные горизонты и темы для исследования, и Слав довольно улыбнулся.  
— Что это с ним? — пробормотал Широ, недоуменно глядя Славу вслед. Он ещё не подозревал, что его ждёт.


End file.
